


Fly me to the moon

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A little, A little angst, AU, Alternate Universe, Atreus is my OC, F/F, Fluff, I chose it because it means fearless, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Love, No I didn’t take the name from god of war, Reunions, SO GAY, Sara is in the Air Force, They are so cute, implied sex, not much, there is a little sexual content, they both deserve it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: An AU where The Raatko-Lance family wait for Sara to return from 6 months of U.S. Air Force deployment.





	Fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pictures of Caity Lotz in Air Force uniform whilst filming for Legends of Tomorrow.  
There is one picture at the beginning and one at the end.  
Enjoy

“Is Mommy going to be here soon?” 

“Yes hubibi, she’ll be here soon.” Nyssa said quietly without taking her eyes off of the airport gate. In truth Nyssa wasn’t actually sure if Sara would return and she didn’t want to fill her little boy with hope but the way he stared at the gate waiting to see her just made her heart clench. She kissed the top of his head and gently stroked his hair as a comforting gesture. Whether she was comforting him or herself she was not sure.

_ “I do not want you to leave.” Nyssa whispered as she clutched her Beloved tightly. She buried her face into Sara’s neck, tears starting to run down her face, trying to stifle her sobs in the pilot’s jacket. Nyssa Raatko-Lance was not one to cry. Ever. In her family crying was not ‘the done thing’ when one was upset, instead emotions should be hidden and pushed far far down. That’s how Sara knew...Sara knew that Nyssa was truly and utterly heartbroken and it was all her fault. The guilt washed over her like a tidal wave but was soon overcome with the feeling of her own heart shattering at the realisation of how long she might be gone.  _

_ Sara pulled away from the tight embrace before answering, holding Nyssa’s face gently whilst looking softly into her tearfilled eyes. _

_“Trust me habia aljamil I’m not going to enjoy being so far from you and Atreus for so long. I’m going to miss you so_ _much but it’ll be ok. I’ll be back before you know it.” Sara had said as her own eyes welled up, a small smile adorning her face. _

_ Nyssa sniffled and tried to swallow the huge lump in her throat whilst she nodded at the blonde. Silence fell between the two of them until the brunette grabbed the collar of her Beloved’s jacket and pulled her into a heartwarming kiss. It was salty as Nyssa’s lips were wet with tears but neither of them cared. _

_ They pulled away slowly and Sara gave her wife a small smile before crouching down to the little boy looking up at her. _

_ “Hey Trey-Trey.” _

_ “Hi Mommy.” _

_ “I gotta go.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “But I’ll be back soon.” _

_ “How soon?” _

_ “Soon enough.”  _

_ “I’m going to miss you Mommy.” _

_ “I’m going to miss you too kiddo.” _

_ Sara pulled the brown-haired boy into a hug and he hugged her back as tightly as he could. _

_ “I love you Trey-Trey.” _

_ “I love you too Mommy.” _

_ “I’m gonna need my hat back now kiddo.” _

_ Atreus sighed but nodded as his mother took her Air Force Captain’s Cap off of her son’s head and fixed it onto her own.  _

_ With that she stood up, grabbed the handle of her suitcase, saluted and with one last glance at Nyssa, spun on her heels and marched out of the door to their house. _

Nyssa was shaken from her daydream by Atreus squealing and jumping up and down whilst pointing at the ‘arrivals’ gate. A sea of U.S. Air Force cadets came marching through in their uniforms and started running up to family members and hugging them with all their might. 

Both Raatko-Lance’s craned their necks to look for Sara through the crowd (although little Atreus couldn’t see very far at all) but neither of them could catch sight of the blonde. Atreus started to fidget as he grew anxious about his other mother’s absence so he clung to Nyssa like she was a lifeboat in a storm. 

“We will wait for them to part hubibi, it will be easier to find her when the crowd has thinned.” Nyssa said reassuringly as she held her son’s hand. Atreus nodded and squeezed his mother’s hand tightly as he stared into the throng of families and their loved ones. 

Slowly people started to clear out and and the crowd thinned as the first lot of cadets, officers and generals headed home. 

Atreus saw a little girl holding her Mother’s hand and skipping alongside her as her Mother beamed down at her and also squeezed her husband’s hand. Atreus felt a pang of jealousy at the girl’s happiness as she was reunited with her mother. Atreus wanted  _ his  _ mother but she still wasn’t here.

“She’ll turn up, she always does.” Nyssa said as if reading her son’s thoughts. 

Ten minutes later and she still wasn’t there.

Twenty minutes later and most of the families were gone. She still wasn’t there.

As they waited Nyssa noticed one other family left, well one other woman, waiting by the gate. Suddenly the woman squealed and ran into the arms of an officer who was clearly her partner, they kissed and hugged and kissed again and this time it was Nyssa that felt jealous as the couple walked away gleefully hand-in-hand.

She was only broken out of her thoughts when she heard Atreus yell across the room.

“MOMMY!” 

She whipped around to see Sara, marching through the gate, black suitcase dragging behind her, in full uniform and sauntering straight towards them. 

She couldn’t move, Nyssa didn’t know why but she was frozen. After dreaming of this moment for months it was finally here and it felt all too surreal.

“Trey-Trey!” Sara shouted as the boy left Nyssa’s side and pelted towards Sara, bowling into her stomach, headfirst. 

“There’s my little man!” Sara said as she clutched the boy to her before picking him up and putting him on her shoulders. He grabbed the cap off of her head and plonked it on his own, grinning as wide as he could.

They both giggled as they made their way over to Nyssa who was still frozen to the spot. 

“Sara.” She said softly as she grabbed her wife’s face and kissed her as passionately as she dare given that her 6 year old son was still on the blonde’s shoulders.

“Baby.” Sara whispered breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss. “I’ve missed you so much.” She said, looking into the brunette’s eyes. “Not a single day passed when I did not think of you Beloved.” Nyssa said quietly. 

A shout from across the room made Sara look back to the gate. 

“Captain Lance!” (Despite being married as Raatko-Lance Sara had joined the Air Force before her marriage to Nyssa so she simply kept her original surname.) 

She spotted the Marshall calling her over so she hastily picked Atreus up off of her shoulders and put him on the floor before quickly snatching her hat back and putting it back on as quickly as she could. 

She turned to look at her family and gestured for them to wait with an apologetic smile. They watched Sara walk over to the Marshall who saluted him when she came to a stop.

The Marshall was a tall man who never seemed to be very happy but when Sara looked into his eyes she saw a small twinkle.

“Sir.” She greeted him seriously. 

“Buck up Lance, smile a little! I’ve got some good news.” He said a small smile on his face.

“Oh?” Sara said a quizzical look on her face. 

“Congratulations Captain Lance you’ve been awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor, the highest ranking military medal there is.”

Sara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The was impossible! Her? Were they serious? 

“Sir I would appreciate if you could refrain from making such jokes.” She said coldly as she looked at him suspiciously.

He laughed loudly before patting Sara on the shoulder.

“I’m serious Captain. You deserve it. Now go and spend some time with your family. Your wife has been glaring at me for the duration of this talk. We will speak more of your medal when you return to work but for now go and relax and take some time off.”

Sara nodded and saluted him once more before running back to Nyssa and Atreus, the biggest grin on her face and her arms open and she scooped her little boy and wife into the biggest hug ever peppering both of their faces with kisses with the receiving parties giggling like mad.

** Later that evening **

Sara was still in her uniform as she tucked a very sleepy Atreus into bed. She kissed him on the forehead but he grabbed her shirt sleeve before she walked away.

“Mommy?” He said, his eyes wide.

“Hey Trey-Trey, what’s up?” She asked him.

“Will you still be here when I wake up?” He asked innocently with fear in his eyes.

“Oh sweetie of course, I’m not going anywhere just yet.” She replied whilst stroking his hair.

“Do you promise?” He said holding out his pinkie finger.

The Captain locked her pinkie with his before replying “I promise.” 

With that he seemed content and closed his eyes prompting Sara to leave. She walked over to the door and flicked the switch filling the room with darkness. 

“Night kiddo.” She whispered quietly as she shut the door gently.

Sara padded down the stairs and saw Nyssanursing a glass of red wine whilst leaning on the kitchen counter. She was facing away from Sara so the blonde crept up to the brunette before wrapping her arms around her waist. She gently kissed Nyssa’s neck and the brunette tilted her head to give the blonde better access. As Sara nipped and kissed the sensitive skin, Nyssa put her glass down so she could turn around and give her wife the full attention she deserved. 

She pulled at the lapels of Sara’s jacket, tugging her in close so their bodies were pressed together. Their lips clashed with tongues and teeth following suit, hands roaming each other, reminding themselves of each other’s bodies. 

As Sara went to remove her jacket Nyssa stopped her.

“The uniform stays on.”

“Oh?” The blonde replied, a sly grin on her face.

Nyssa blushed but didn’t answer.

“It turns you on doesn’t it?” The Captain said gleefully with a smirk plastered to her face.

“Oh don’t look so smug.” Nyssa grumbled, flicking the other woman’s ear. 

Sara laughed and kissed her wife again. 

She pulled away quickly with a childish grin and Nyssa raised an eyebrow as last time she’d seen that look they both nearly got arrested. 

“You wanna know what the Marshall said to me today?” 

“We’re about to be intimate for the first time in the six months you’ve been gone and this is seriously who you’re thinking about?” Nyssa said with an amused look on her face.

Sara simply rolled her eyes but kept grinning as she trailed her finger over the brunette’s collar bone. 

“He told me that I’m being awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor.” She said excitedly.

Nyssa’s eyes went wide and she looked amazed.

“What?! Seriously??!! And you waited until now to tell me?!” She said incredulously a grin plastered to her face.

“Yes seriously!”

“Oh my god! Sara!” With that she rushed at the blonde and tackled her into a tight embrace, kissing her again and again and again.

“Ya eazizaa! daeuna nhtfl!” She whispered and Sara smirked again and pulled Nyssa hips against her own.

“Well I know how we could celebrate.” She growled into the brunette’s ear and Nyssa  whined. 

Oh now that wasn’t fair, Sara wanted to actually make it to the bedroom. With a hope of doing so she bent down, put her muscled arms under Nyssa’s thighs and picked her up like she weighed nothing. Nyssa shrieked and then started to laugh as Sara carried her up the stairs towards their room, the blonde kicking the door open when she got to it.

She put Nyssa on the bed and quickly pushed her onto her back so she could crawl on top of her. 

“I love you Mrs Raatko-Lance”

“I love you too Captain Lance.” 

“That’s hot.”

“You’re hot.”

“I knew the uniform turned you on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
Hubibi - Darling  
Habia aljamil - my sweet love  
Ya eazizaa - my darling  
daeuna nahtafil - let us celebrate
> 
> (Yeah ok they’re really sappy but cut them some slack)
> 
> Please leave feedback, comments and kudos to let me know what you thought! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
-Fangs


End file.
